


i cant help (falling in love with you)

by allpowerfullou



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Cooking, Bottom Kris, Burnt Cookies, Cock Rings, Double Anal Penetration, Handcuffs, Idiots in Love, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Multiple Partners, Polygamy, Slice of Life, Threesome, Too Many Limbs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-20 20:12:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4800725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allpowerfullou/pseuds/allpowerfullou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I let you two touch my dick. Is this some sort of sick cosmic joke?” he deadpanned, looking between the two who lowered their faces to keep their smiles hidden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i cant help (falling in love with you)

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first (and last) attempt at a threesome im sorry

Yifan pinched the bridge of his nose, eyes shut as he mentally talked himself down from yelling at the lump of limbs sitting on the counter. Said lump of limbs was whining pathetically, a now red tissue clutched to his nose to keep him from bleeding all over Yifan’s counters. The older handed him another tissue, an exasperated look still covering his face as he turned away to look at Sehun who was hiding a smile in his apron while the smell of burning cookies filled the kitchen.

“Why does this always happen to me?” he groaned, throwing his hands up in exhaustion before walking to the oven, smacking Sehun obscenely on the ass before stealing his oven mitt.

As he pulled the oven open, steam rolled out making him swat his hand to clear the air before noticing the now black cookies that sat on the rack. He pulled away from the oven to look at the two men in his kitchen, his bitchiest face molded perfectly for the best reaction.

“I let you two touch my dick. Is this some sort of sick cosmic joke?” he deadpanned, looking between the two who lowered their faces to keep their smiles hidden.

“If I remember correctly, I think last night you did beg me to—” Sehun was silenced by a hard, burnt cookie hitting his face, causing him to squawk indignantly.

“One more word, and I will personally make sure no one ever finds your body,” he threatened before jerking his head in Chanyeol’s direction, the dark haired man laughing so hard that he snorted and made his nose start gushing blood once more. “You think I won’t leave you here to bleed out then do the same to you?” 

Yifan turned his back to them, pulling the burnt rocks from his oven before pushing the door shut with his bare foot. Behind him, Chanyeol and Sehun locked eyes, wordlessly communicating while Yifan stabbed at the tray of rock like cookies, mumbling to himself.

Sehun wiped away a few stray crumbs off him before brushing his palms down the front of his apron as he moved over to the tall blonde, wrapping his arms around his waist. 

“Don’t suck up to me,” Yifan growled, as he finally ripped a cookie off the cookie sheet, making it fly in the air before crashing on the counter in a ball of char and crumbs.

“Well, if I can’t suck up to you, why don’t I suck you instead?” he could practically feel Sehun bat his eyelashes in his most innocent way. He groaned dropping the spatula and resting his open palms on the counter.

“I hate both of you,” he sighed, grabbing a cookie before twisting in Sehun’s arms and throwing this one at Chanyeol.

The taller boy, with his slightly blood stained nose, now slithered off the counter, eyes wide as he approached them. Yifan groaned once more, eyes shutting as Chanyeol moved in for a kiss while Sehun dropped to his knees. This was not how his day was supposed to go, honestly, he wasn’t even supposed to be out of bed, but now here he was with the two biggest idiots as they tried to get him to relax. 

“I still hate both of you,” he grumbled, arms crossed while Sehun snapped the waistband of his pajama bottoms, “There is no way in hell, I’m letting you idiots get me hard.”

Yifan stood corrected as his body was clearly against him and teamed up with his two idiot boyfriends. Sehun looked up at him, a small smirk as he slowly stroked at Yifan’s dick just inches away from his face. He groaned into Chanyeol’s mouth, half-heartedly pushing on his chest to get the bumbling oaf off of him, but fuck, he was one hell of a kisser.

“You know what night is it, right?” Chanyeol attempted to whisper into his mouth, but instead it was everyone else’s normal volume, and not sexy at all. So, why did his stomach lurch?

Sehun pulled away from Yifan’s dick where he had been licking at the tip and grinned mischievously, “It’s your night to bottom.”

The oldest man groaned, a dusting of pink on his cheeks as his eyes flickered around the room, trying to avoid the devouring glares of the two men against him.

“Can’t we do something else today?”

“No! You do this every time, Yifan. It’s like you can’t stand to bottom, but we all know your ass was made for it,” Chanyeol spat, the tips of his ears now matching the pink of the blonde’s cheeks. 

The youngest man rose to his feet, eyes hard and face empty of everything except a coy smile as he whispered something into Chanyeol’s ear. Yifan groaned leaning back against the counter with his arms crossed as if he actually had the right to look exasperated with them while his arousal stood proud before him. Unlike the brunette, Sehun was actually capable of whispering and being secretive, and it worried him the way Chanyeol’s face contorted in excitement.

It only took twenty minutes for the younger two to disrobe him and leave him handcuffed to the bed. They had their arms crossed, looking at him with pride as they whispered among themselves about what they planned on doing next. Yifan groaned, giving them his best “I’m-going-murder-you-both” look, which of course they ignored, leaving him to grumble to himself. 

“I think this would be a good time to test out the wheel,” Chanyeol offered, looking at their drawer of kinky things that Yifan most definitely did not approve of.

Sehun’s eyes lit up, his grin stretching large across his thin face as he practically bounced with joy to the drawer. The Wheel was created by a very drunk Chanyeol, with the help of Baekhyun, of course. Both Sehun and Yifan had tried to talk them out of it, insisting that when he was sober it was not going to be a good idea, but Baekhyun was a complete dick and he loved to watch them suffer. All-in-all, it was a pretty well used toy, especially with the three of them being too indecisive to ever decide things on their own, but Yifan always hated it on his bottom nights. 

“I have to work tomorrow, unlike you assholes, so keep that in mind!” he called from his spot on the bed, arms already sore from being handcuffed to the posts. 

The younger blonde rolled his eyes, completely ignoring the other as he pulled out the Wheel and moved to sit at the edge of the bed with a large Chanyeol right beside him. 

Yifan tried to adjust himself so he could see a little better, leaning forward as far as he could without hurting himself. Chanyeol looked all too excited, taking the toy in his large hands and holding it up to Sehun. The youngest smiled, leaning in to place a brief kiss on the brunettes lips before steadying the wheel and spinning. 

It felt like Yifan’s life was flashing before his eyes as the wheel spun, flickering past options that made his heart race and dick throb. 

The clicking began to slow, the wheel coming to a stop, and the three of them leaned in eagerly, anticipation thrumming through the room. They all had their own favorites, preferences almost, things that they loved having done to them, and things they could do to the other. And with a two against one vote, Yifan's night to bottom was a family wide spectacle.

"Yes," Sehun breathed, eyes getting a little wider as the wheel finally stopped spinning. The eldest groaned, letting his body go limp in his restraints as he mentally prepared himself for his inevitable doom. 

Chanyeol's breathing was already heavy, wasting no time to tug off his shirt and toss it across the room. It hit the desk, managing to knock over Yifan's precarious stack of empty water bottles and files, earning the man an exasperated "Jesus fucking Christ, Chanyeol."

"Now now, kids, play nice," came Sehun's cocky response as he clamored onto the bed with an arm full of supplies. 

Yifan eyed the pile wearily, his ass clenching at the thought of being _that_ full. Chanyeol seemed to notice the slight shift of his elder's hips, and his grin was most comparable to the Cheshire cat, inching along his face until it was almost terrifying. 

"Get away from me, you still have blood on your face," the blonde made a show of blatantly ignoring his boyfriend, resisting the urge to roll his eyes at the brunette's overdone pout. 

"Last time I checked, you were the one who liked to bite hard enough to draw blood, then lick it clean? Or am I confusing you with a different angry Chinese man?"

Chanyeol was the least of his concern, especially when Sehun looked so fucking good going through everything, running long fingers through his sweaty hair to keep it out of his eyes. Yifan moved to brush the hair back for him, groaning pitifully when the metal around his wrist stopped him from getting very far. The younger's gaze flicker over to him, a small smirk on the corner of his lip as he left the things in a heap and started moving towards the tall blonde. 

"You seem pretty excited, hyung," he commented, intense eyes raking over Yifan's naked body, making him squirm under the scrutiny of it. 

"I guess you could say that," he lifted his hips a little, pressing them against Sehun's hip with a challenging smirk. The youngest man groaned, throwing his leg over Yifan's body and straddling him, making sure that he wriggled his hips obnoxiously as he tried to get comfortable. 

Yifan's hands clenched in his restraints, aching to touch--to be touched--and his youngest boyfriend wasn't helping the matter. 

"Wait, where's Chanyeol?" his gaze slowly slid up Sehun's body, wishing he would strip out of his clothes and eliminate the barrier between them. "Yifan, where's Chanyeol?" 

He was finally pulled from his mind to focus on what he was saying. With a quick sweep of the room, he knew Chanyeol wasn't there, and his only response was a weak whimper.

"Maybe we should get started without him?" His suggestion earned him a sharp slap to the thigh as the god-like man got climbed off his lap, knocking a handful of things on the floor with a low curse. 

Without too much worry, he tossed the stuff back on the bed and tugged off his shirt, throwing a little flare into it just to tease the blonde handcuffed to the bed.

"I better go find him. This is his favorite game," Sehun smirked, undoing his pants and pushing them down his narrow hips. Yifan wasn't surprised that there was nothing underneath but it still made his dick twitch with interest. 

Sehun wasn't surprised in the slightest to see a boxer-clad Chanyeol sitting on the counter chewing on a black cookie. 

"What are you even doing right now?" he cocked his hip, placing his hand on it and lifting his eyebrows.

He shrugged, taking another bite of his cookie before retorting, "I remembered we had them, and you had Yifan taken care of. I can't fuck on an empty stomach, Sehunnie."

The youngest rolled his eyes, a gentle, more innocent smile on his face as he stepped between Chanyeol's open legs and kissed him softly. It didn't take long for his hands to find the brunette's hips, offering them an affectionate squeeze as they took their time kissing. It was Chanyeol who pushed further, draping his arms around Sehun's shoulders as he nipped the younger's lips. 

"Um, attention to my boyfriends who are probably sucking each others dicks right now, could you at least undo my handcuffs? I have to pee," Yifan called the room, his voice muffled from the distance and the younger two pulled away in a fit of giggles. 

"I forgot about him," Chanyeol admitted, smiling as he leaned to peck the blonde's lips once more. 

"Don't worry, I did too. Come on, we have an ass to fuck," helping the taller man off the counter and out of his underwear, the pair finally managed to make it to the bedroom. 

Their kisses were a lot more aggressive now, Chanyeol shoving Sehun against the door, grinding slowly against his hip as they connected in another passionate kiss. The eldest popped his head up from where it was hidden against his arm, his semi hard cock slowly coming back to life as he watched with interest. For someone so loud and clumsy, the brunette was rather good with his mouth. Each kiss drawing a sharp breath or grunt out of Sehun who seemed to be struggling to keep up. It was a near frantic pace, soon becoming a mess of grinding hips and wandering hands. The younger two had done things like this before, fucking roughly against a wall while Yifan had the pleasure of stroking his cock and watching from his perch on the pillows, and it was a shame Yifan wasn't able to do the same today.

His dick throbbed watching the way Chanyeol hoisted the smaller man up with a deep grunt, wrapping his arms protectively around him as he moved them from the door to the bed, tossing him down with little regards to the man still attached to the frame. Luckily, the elder didn't mind, tugging his legs up quickly as he watched with a deep fascination, pupils dilating and heart rate increasing.

It was Sehun who finally put a stop to it, pushing against Chanyeol's chest and wriggling away from him a little, "I'm going to fucking come." His breathing was heavy, eyes dark with lust as he stared at the taller man's mouth, as if he were contemplating just letting himself come with no regard to Yifan. 

Chanyeol nodded like he understood, a dopey smile on his face as he leaned down to softly kiss Sehun's forehead. The younger whimpered, eyes shutting as if he were trying to regain control over himself. It took a few minutes for the pair to completely calm down, making sure they wouldn't come too soon and ruin their plans, before they finally looked in Yifan's direction. 

The feeling of their heated gazes on him had him straightening up a little, mouth watering and eager at what was to come. As much as he complained about it, Yifan loved being fucked by his boyfriends, the way either one of them made him feel so filled and perfect. All of his insecurities and doubts were fucked right out of his mind, leaving him a pile of limbs unable to do anything but take everything they gave him, knowing good and well that they'd take care of him.

“We should probably take your handcuffs off,” Chanyeol bemused, staring at the silver bracelets with a twinkle in his eye. 

Sehun adjusted himself behind the elder, pressing his chest against Chanyeol’s back and resting his head on his shoulder, as if he were contemplating the same. 

“I mean, he really doesn’t need to be let loose yet. We can prep him and maybe play with him a little before getting serious,” the evil grin could be heard in Sehun’s words and Yifan longed to kiss it right off his face, but Chanyeol beat him to it. Turning his head the brunette managed to get a chaste kiss on Sehun’s kiss swollen lips, pulling away with a soft hum. 

“I really like how you think,” he mused. grabbing the younger’s pale arms and pulling them tight around his chest, wriggling back into the touch. 

“Listen, if you fuckers start making out again and leave me here to suffer, I will kick you out of my house as soon as I get out of these cuffs,” he pulled on the metal, as if he were trying to be threatening, earning himself curious looks from the two hovering over him. 

“I guess we should do something before he gets blue balls or something,” Sehun laughed at Chanyeol’s crude comment, pulling away from one just to slink towards the other. 

Chanyeol gave him a firm slap on the ass as he moved, pleased at the yip of pain before finding his on spot between Yifan’s legs.

“About time you two pay attention to me,” he grumped, his voice soon being cut off by Sehun’s persistent lips against his own. 

From there, everything moved like clockwork. Sehun straddling Yifan’s waist, sucking marks on to his neck and chest while Chanyeol went to work on stretching him open, one thick digit at a time. They’d been here enough to know how it works, how to break each other down without missing a beat. The eldest loved the burn of barely lubed fingers, the way it bordered on pain and pleasure, the sting giving into intense pleasure. Sehun loved to be coy and innocent, straddling anyone and everyone until they finally gave in, calling him out on his act and watching as he changed before them. Much to everyone’s surprise, Sehun topped more than anyone, it was rare to find him on the bottom and even when he was he was always in control. As for Chanyeol, he just loved the attention. He’d go out of his way to climb on someone’s cock, sinking down without hesitance, already prepping himself in anticipation.When he bottomed, it was slow and passionate. He wanted to hold hands and kiss, breathing in his partner as they connected in a slow rhythm of skin on skin. He was truly a sucker for romance, something that he was always teased for endlessly. Yet they always obliged him completely, even if it meant skipping out on sex and piling onto the couch with too much ice cream to watch some sad movie. Anything to make each other happy.

But now, Chanyeol was less concerned with romance and more concerned with fucking Yifan up the mattress. He may have been a sucker for romantic sex when he bottomed, but when he was on top, he was ruthless. Sharp, fast thrusts that seemed almost mechanical with how well they were timed, making the person beneath him gasp for air but never able to get enough. 

“Sehun, do you want to start? You can last longer anyway,” Chanyeol commented, pulling his fingers out of Yifan ass and reaching around to smear the remaining lube down the younger’s cock.

“There’s no need to flatter me, hyung. But I’ll definitely say yes,” he waited for Chanyeol to finish teasing him, leaning back into the elder with a soft sigh. 

It was always the smallest of actions that kept them grounded. 

“Listen, since you two are so clearly distracted with each other--”

“Hyung, just because you’re handcuffed doesn’t mean you’re our top priority,” Sehun tilted his head down to give Yifan a teasing smirk. 

“I mean, we could always just shove a plug in you and leave you there to watch. Let’s see how long it’d take you to come without anyone touching you,” Chanyeol moved closer to the youngest, wrapping his arms tightly around his waist and letting his hands roam a little further down. 

“Stop, stop! I’m breaking up with you both!” Yifan groaned--again--and attempted to relax in his restraints, glaring at the two towering over him. “Would one of you care to put your dick in my ass, please?” 

That spurred the younger ones into motion, Chanyeol grabbing the handcuff key off the nightstand to undo the cuffs while Sehun grabbed the bottle of lube to slick up his dick a little more. He tugged Yifan’s legs over his hips, rubbing his thighs to help relieve some of the tension, Chanyeol mimicking the move to his shoulders and arms. 

They managed to move themselves into a somewhat organized pile, Sehun kneeling between Yifan’s legs, and Chanyeol off to the side, ready to make them both miserable with his wandering hands. 

“Okay, hyung,” Sehun grunted, pushing teasingly against Yifan’s rim, “You good?” 

Yifan barely managed a weak yes before Sehun was pushing into him in one fluid motion, bottoming out. It was enough to knock the air from his lungs, a whimper already falling from his throat. Chanyeol wasted no time in hindering him even more, leaning over the eldest and connecting their lips in a gentle kiss. Yifan’s hands were braced on the headboard, knowing all too well that Sehun and Chanyeol were both fucking pricks who were trying to give him a concussion. The eldest whined into the brunette’s mouth as Sehun began to pick up his pace, pulling out completely before sinking all the way back in. Long, fast thrusts that seemed to leave the eldest a bundle of oversensitive nerves. 

He already felt so filled, despite the liberal amount of lube that Chanyeol and Sehun had used, and he had to squeeze his eyes shut as the other man began to move down his body, leaving kisses and love bites all the way down. His hands were touching all the skin he could, thumbs brushing over hard nipples and calloused fingers tickling his ribs. Both Yifan and Sehun were distracted by the middle man, hypnotized by his sinful mouth and trying to figure out where he was planning on putting it. Nothing was ever as it seemed with Chanyeol, and he thrived off of making others miserable and uncomfortable.

“If you touch my dick with your mouth, I’m going to come,” it was supposed to be a threat, but they all knew he was more fond of the idea than he let on. 

Chanyeol was silence in response, a first for him, and Sehun even slowed his thrusts to watch in interest. His god-awful mouth sunk further down, past Yifan’s straining cock, and instead placed a tentative lick to Sehun’s cock right where it disappeared into the elder. He moaned, eyes rolling back as he had to resist the urge to collapse on them both. 

“Fuck, Chanyeol, you can’t,” he wheezed, slowing down a little more, painfully slow for both him and his counterpart. 

But the man had a plan, leaning up enough to brace himself on his elbow, running his free hand through the lube that had collected around Yifan’s rim and rubbing the sticky substance between his fingertips. Yifan coughed a little in realization as the man slid his finger in beside Sehun’s cock. The fit was tight, tight enough to have Yifan a little stressed about whether they were going to be able to fit. Of course they would, it wasn’t the first time his ass had managed to have more than one dick shoved inside, but it still left him a little nervous. 

Sehun’s hips stopped as Chanyeol fit another finger in, maintaining his own pace as he bowed his head to fit his tongue in the mix. The spit made the slide a little easier, the deep groans above him spurring him one with fervor. 

Sehun tapped the back of Chanyeol’s head, twisting his hair in the strands for a moment before sighing wistfully, “I’m going to start moving again.”

By the time Chanyeol was four fingers deep and Yifan looked like he was seconds away from coming, Sehun stopped once more. He was breathing heavily, heavier than the other two, and it was clear how hard he was struggling not to come. 

“I don’t think I’m going to make it much longer guys,” he breathed, bracing his arms on mattress on each side of Yifan. 

“You can use a ring?” Chanyeol offered, finally pulling his fingers from Yifan’s ass, making the other two both whimper at the feeling. 

“I think I’m going to have to. I refuse to be the first one coming,” he pinched the elder’s side, making him whine softly before jerking up. “I thought this fucker would’ve been done by now.”

“Excuse me for trying to hold out for both dicks in my ass,” he spat, a teasing tone in his voice as he rested his weight on one arm to run his other hand through Sehun’s hair. 

His pupils were blown, skin glistening with sweat as he struggled to catch his breath, leaning into the soft touch. Chanyeol took the time to fumble for the hot pink cock ring that was supposed to be in the pile of stuff Sehun pulled out earlier. But because his life was never easy, the pile had been knocked all over the bed, most of it ending on the floor. 

He groaned, clamboring off the bed to find their back up. While he was off searching for that, Sehun had pulled out of Yifan completely and laid on his back, beckoning the elder closer, which he obliged without the slightest bit of hesitance.

When Yifan slowly slid down Sehun’s cock, it felt like he was going to black out, his arousal surging through his body like a wave as he tipped his head back and moaned. The sound had Chanyeol turning around in confusion, but the look quickly changed to something darker as he wrapped his large hand around the cock ring and hurried back to his boyfriends.

“Are you two starting without me?” he mumbled, his pout clear as he stared longingly at the other two, almost wishing he was right where Yifan was. 

“Of course not. You have the most important part. The third dick. Now, give me that and bend hyung over, please,” Sehun gave him a soft grin, plucking the cock ring out of Chanyeol’s hand and patting Yifan’s hip to get him to lift up so he could slide the ring down his straining dick. 

It was another few minutes of them trying to get in position, too many limbs and all of them way too hard to even have the energy to bicker like they usually did. 

Before Yifan knew it, there was a large hand wrapped around the back of his neck, pushing down hard enough for the elder give into the pressure, his face nesting comfortably in the crook of Sehun’s neck. The youngest looked up, eyes heavy as he watched Chanyeol with a steady gaze as the man jerked himself a few times, spreading precum and more lube down his cock. He didn’t even say anything as he slid in alongside Sehun, just a sharp intake of breath that had him squeezing Yifan’s hips a little too tight to be comfortable. 

“One of you has to fucking move, jesus christ,” the eldest hissed after the younger two went completely still. 

Chanyeol gave Sehun a small nod, which the blonde returned, before he snapped his hips forward, making Yifan clumsily knock noses with the youngest as he attempted to kiss him.

“Fuck, Chanyeol, have some mercy,” he mumbled his voice a lot less demanding than it was a few moments prior. 

“Sorry, hyung. Can’t. Ass too tight.” The only thing he could manage to do was hold Yifan’s hips still as Sehun tentatively thrust upward while Chanyeol was pulling out, the feeling of his cock catching on Chanyeol’s had him reeling. 

His pace was a lot slower than the brunettes, letting Chanyeol dominate their actions, his the sounds spilling from his mouth making it that much better. Yifan on the other hand, was loud and needy, and his hands seemed to struggle to find purchase as Chanyeol punted him up the length of the youngest’s body. His eyes were unfocused, mouth hanging open as he finally wrapped a large hand around Sehun’s bicep while the other clenched the bedsheets. 

“So close, Sehunnie,” he murmured, voice lost in the midst of the sounds as he locked eyes with Sehun who seemed to get the point. 

The angle Yifan was bent at meant Chanyeol was definitely pressing against his prostate with every thrust, and Sehun was honestly surprised he hadn’t came yet. The only time he bottomed when they were doing double, he had came right as the second cock slid in, his body clenching tight around them, and no one lasted very long that night. 

He had enough sense to reach down and take Yifan’s swollen cock into his palm, thumbing the slit to catch any precum he could and smear it down the shaft. The youngest was amazed at how much will he had, because the most he did was tip his head back and exhale through his clenched teeth. Chanyeol seemed to take that as an offering, kissing a trail along his shoulder while keeping up an ungodly pace before leaning in to suck a bruise on the crook where he shoulder and neck met. 

It was no surprised when Yifan came with a stutter, his hips twitching forward which only made Sehun groan as he tried to hold back his own orgasm. Every thrust from Chanyeol had his cockring showing bright in his mind, instantly regretting putting it on. 

“I-- Fuck, hyung. I need you off me,” he breathed, wriggling pathetically beneath the two men

Yifan’s blissed out look was almost too serene for him to handle, his body aching to reach his own release, just like the one that was smeared across his hand and chest. 

“Come on, Yifan,” Chanyeol insisted into the elder’s skin, moving the bigger man around so he could lift up enough for the youngest to slip out. As soon as he loosened his grip, Yifan was back on the mattress in a boneless pile. His cheek was against Sehun’s thigh and ass high in the air for Chanyeol to fuck until he got his own release. 

His eyes were glued to the way Sehun’s white fingers contrasted to the dark color of his cock, and how easily Yifan moved into mouth along his length, ignoring the sticky lube and precum coating it. The taller blonde had a mouth perfect for fucking, and Sehun used it to his advantage as he slowly fucked up into his mouth as soon as he had it around the head. It was mere seconds before he was spilling into the small mouth around his dick. And then there was Chanyeol. Who had somehow managed to last longer than the other two and felt his demise was quickly coming. 

In the end, it was the way his boyfriends curled up in the ecstasy-like haze, kissing lazily, allowing Sehun to swallow the delicious sounds that was Yifan was making, that ended up pushing Chanyeol over the edge. His hips grinding weakly into the blonde’s ass as he worked himself through his orgasm before pulling out and flopping to the side of the two. 

With Chanyeol finished, that gave Yifan the chance to roll on his side, curling up between his younger boyfriends as they dutifully rubbed his sore limbs and kissed him sweetly. It was a matter of minutes before he was sleeping soundly with his head on Sehun’s chest while Chanyeol moved from the room to grab a warm rag to clean them up. When he returned, Sehun was barely awake, curling into the elder’s touch with a soft smile on his face. 

“Channie,” he whispered, lifting his head a little to get the other’s attention as he went to work on cleaning them up.

“When you’re done,” he licked his lips slowly, eyes carefully glued to the taller man, “you should bring me one of those cookies.”


End file.
